1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Malicious attacks are a serious threat to the security of information processing systems. Side channel attacks me analyses of power consumption, electromagnetic radiation, or other characteristics of a data processing system to infer information about the system or the data it is processing. As one example, side channel analysis during the distribution of a content protection key, debug unlock key, or other type of key might be used by an attacker to help to detect the value of the key. Many techniques have been developed to defend against side channel attacks, but more are needed as information processing system development continues.